


Together? Together

by paigexhepi



Category: The Scorch Trials, the death cure - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Sedation, Slight Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigexhepi/pseuds/paigexhepi
Summary: Request:-Anonymous: Could you please write something for the reader telling Newt that she’s pregnant with his child (when they’re still in the Glade) :)-Anonymous: Hey was wondering if you could write an imagine for newt where you are his girlfriend but you are taking by WCKD and he finds you with Thomas being drained eg the scene where they find the bodies in the scorch trials?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These imagines were originally posted to my Tumblr (themazetrialsimagines) and have been posted here as I wanted to branch out of Tumblr/Wattpad. Enjoy :)

‘Y/N’ A voice whispers to you, with a jab to your side. You roll over in your bed pulling the covers over your head, to ignore your annoying boyfriend. 

‘Y/N come on, wake up. You missed breakfast, the box is already up and you need to do the supply check’ You inwardly groan, you had fall in love with the second in command, who is all high and mighty about order. 

‘Ugh fine’ you mutter, pulling the covers from your head, you notice Newt sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed and holding your clothes. Grabbing your clothes from him, you notice that a worried look is on his face. Pulling your top over your head, you scoot closer to Newt, resting your face on his shoulder then wrapping your arms around him, rubbing circles on his back. 

‘What’s wrong?’ you ask quietly, he turns his head to face you eyes flickering between your eyes and lips. He leans in slowly kissing you gently on the lips, his hands wandering to your hips, your hands running through his hair. Newt pushes on you slightly, to fall back onto the bed, he’s now hovering above you, kissing you with more passion now, all teeth and tongue. You push him away slightly, before you fall into a Newt induced haze. Both of you are now panting heavily, his hands are still gripping you a bit tightly, grabbing his face with your hands he looks at you.

‘That doesn’t answer my question’ You say, Newt pulls back from you sitting on the bed again, 

‘I’m just sick of being in here. I want to get out’ you mimic his actions,

‘I know Newt, and we will, okay?’ You kiss him lightly on the lips, any words of protest lost in the kiss. You pull back with a smile, 

‘Now get back to work, Mr.Second In Command’ He can’t help but laugh, a sound you’ll never get sick of hearing. He kisses you chastely on the lips before giving you a little salute with a ‘yes ma’am’ and walking out the door. You get changed, and make your way over to the box where Gally and Jeff already are,

 _Great, I’m in for another ‘Just-because-you’re-sleeping-with-the-second-in-command-doesn’t-mean-you-can-slack-off’ speech from Gally…_  you grumble to yourself.

 You nearly reach the box, when Alby stands in front of you. A mix of anger and worry clear on his face. That look sends goosebumps all over your body. 

‘We need to talk. Follow me’ and with that he begins to make his way to the Homestead, you tailing behind.

_God, what did I do now…_

Reaching the Homestead, Alby closes the door abruptly behind you, leaning a against it’s frame

‘What’s up Alb-’ He cuts you off.

‘I thought you and Newt were smarter than this’ He has a protective tone of voice, he sees your look of genuine confusion, so he throws you a purple and pink box. Swiftly catching it, you read the label.

**Pregnancy Test**

You re-read the label multiple times, not believing what you’re seeing. Finding you voice you stutter to Alby

‘No this can’t be right. I’m not pr-’ You can barely say the word, because if you say it, it means there’s a possibility of it being true. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you throw the box back to Alby, crossing your arms stubbornly.

‘I’m not pregnant. Newt and I are always careful.’ Alby just laughs slightly.

‘Oh really? Well the “Creators” as some call them, see a lot more than I do. Maybe you two just had a moment of weakness and forgot all about protection’ You begin to think back, remembering a few times, where in fact you both forgot.

_It could of been the time in the shower, where you were having down time in the shower, washing Slicer blood of your hands, and attempting to get some grease out of your hair. When Newt strolls on in and joins you._

_Or it could’ve been when you both drunk a little too much of Gallys Moonshine, and went at it like to dogs on heat in the Homestead Meeting Room._

_Or, it even could of been when you both has real shitty days, with a lot of pent up rage, that needed to be expressed immediately, and ended up having the most roughest and best sex ever._

So thinking about it now, you could be.. pregnant. Unconsciously your hand comes to lay on your stomach. You notice how you’ve been feeling sick majority of mornings and you slept all the time, you never had breakfast because the smell of bacon in the air made you want to throw up and your hormones were all over the place. 

‘Oh god’ you mutter, holding your free hand to your mouth. ‘Alby, I’m sorry’ You walk up to him, taking the purple and pink box back.

‘I should probably take this then.’ Alby moves out off the doorway to let you pass, but grabs your elbow as you do. he looks at you sternly and seriously.

‘Newt needs to know, if it comes back positive okay?’ You nod your head, turning to walk away again when you ask

‘Who found the test? Does anyone else know?’ You had to be cautious about who knew, hoping they don’t tell Newt about it, until you’re ready. Alby shakes his head

‘No one else. I found the test in the medical supplies and brought it straight to you when you woke up’ Alby is one of your oldest friends, so you believe him when he says it. You start running to Newt and yourselfs’ shared room, knowing that he’s out in the field today. You’re eager to take the test and find out what the hell is going on. Reading the instructions on the box, you follow them exactly, and now you have to wait. So you go for a walk around the glade to try and seem normal. Walking towards the kitchen you see Frypan and Alby talking when Alby looks your way eyebrows raising slightly. You just shrug your shoulders as you don’t know the outcome yet either. Reaching the kitchen a small beep, tells you that the test is complete. You walk into where all the plates and cutlery are all stacked in a pile, from the breakfast that you missed. Hesitantly, you look down at the test  in your hands where it shows a reading of…  **positive.**

A happy sob escapes your lips, as your braced with the thought of a human being growing inside you. A little mini you and Newt, living inside your belly, who’ll be running around in the dangerous glade. With that one thought, you’re hit with a devastating reality. You don’t have the supplies, to take care of a child, you don’t have the equipment needed to survive labor. Soon you became angry, grabbing plates and cups, throwing them at the floor and walls, screaming out of anger. Knowing you have a child gives you more determination than ever to escape this hell hole, hot tears run down your face as your breathing becomes heavy and ragged. You press your back into a corner, sliding down the wall, with your head and the positive test in your hands. 

‘Y/N’ a soft voice calls, you look up to see Newt, with some other Gladers behind all staring at you and the room you’ve destroyed. The expression on Frypans face hurts you, 

‘Fry i’m sorry’ you say, tears still streaming down your face. He just looks at you with a pitiful look, before saying

‘It’s fine, I’ve smashed a few plates myself out of rage’ a little humor is in his tone of voice, but not enough to laugh about it. Newt is still staring at you worriedly, walking over to you and taking your hands in his, but your hand is still clutched tightly around the test. He pries your hands open softly, taking out the test in your hand,  you watch his face change from almost every emotion. He looks back to he others, them scurrying out of the room quickly.

‘So’ he drags out the word. ‘does anyone else know about this?’ you nod your head slowly,

‘Who?’ He asks cautiously,

‘Just Alby. He, uh, found the test in the medical supplies when the box came up, and he said no one else knows.’ Newt nods his head along, nibbling on his lower lip, you subconsciously doing the same.

‘Are you not happy about this?’ you can tell by the sadness in his voice that he’s a little hurt by your reaction to the test. Giving his hands a tight squeeze, looking him dead in the eye you say,

‘No Newt, I am happy about having a baby with you, I really am. I mean can you imagine a little blonde haired (your eye color) eyed, mini us running around. It’d be great. I can see him or her running away from Gally after breaking something he’s built’ You two laugh at the small imagine you’ve created. 

‘It’s just-’ you pause finding the right way to word your next words. ‘Newt while waiting, it gave me time to think about the all possibilities if the test came back positive or negative. I mean, I would’ve been happy either way, but just the thought of raising a child in this cruel world makes me feel sick. A child should grow up, living in a safe environment, not in concrete walls like an animal.’ You’ve began to tear up again, letting your words to Newt sink in. 

‘Love don’t worry. We can do this, okay. Our baby won’t grow up here. Minho and Ben are so close to figuring out the maze.’ You scoff a little at him,

‘Newt you said that about a year ago, and we’re still here.’

‘Yeah, we are, but now we’re closer’ He pulls you into a tight embrace, careful not to sit on any glass.

‘We’re going to be alright, Y/N. I’m kick Minho’s ass every day, to work harder to get our child out of here. You’re not alone. We’re going to raise this kid together’ He says it with such passion, how could you not believe him. 

‘Together?’ You ask. He kisses you softly on the lips, giving you his answer. He pulls away, cupping your cheek with his hand.

‘Together’


	2. Your... Condition

Not even five days later some Gladers survived trying to escape the maze, and they all know of your pregnancy as you shouted at Gally before he tried to stop you from leaving the Glade. You lost many close friends trying to escape, whom you still can’t believe are gone; Jeff, Clint, Gally, Chuck and even Alby. You’ve all been through so much pain, some even wishing they could back to the maze. 

Now you sit in a medical room, wet hair dripping all over the floor after years with out a proper wash, and wearing fresh clothes. You’re wearing a knitted light brown sweater, with black track pants, and a new pair of comfortable ankle high boots. Nervously you twiddle your thumbs awaiting the health results of you and your babies. There’s a light knock on the door, then followed by it being opened, your nurse named Carol walking in, results in hand.

‘Hey Y/N. I have your results’ She smiles politely at you. ‘Your vitals are perfect, and your small cuts will heal fine with no infection or scaring’ 

‘And the baby?’ You ask, praying to any god that it’s okay.

‘She’s fine too.’ Her smile widens as well as your eyes. 

_A girl..._

‘I’m having a baby girl!?’ You almost scream at her, jumping up from your bed. 

‘Yeah, you are, and you’re four months. So be careful and eat healthy.’ Your smile is so wide, it’s hard to contain your excitement.

‘Yeah okay. Oh my god.’ You squeal, not being able to wait to tell Newt. ‘When can I join the others’ It’s been a day since you last them, or more importantly Newt.

‘Right now if you want. I’ll let a guard know’ She says as she leaves, seconds later coming in with a guard dressed in black. You walk out the door still smiling widely, something the guard notices as he smiles to himself too. After walking down corridor after corridor for what felt like forever, you finally come to a stop in front of two large steel doors. The guard is kind enough to open the door for you, all eyes are on you as you walk in, your smiling fading. Some whisper between themselves, and you start wanting to run back to your nurse. 

‘Y/N?’ A British voice yells over the room, you follow the direction of the voice you see Newt standing at a table with Gladers sitting around it and another person you’ve never seen. Newt starts running towards you, with his cute little limp, and you run to meet him half way. Everyone else resuming their previous conversations, Newt and yourself collide, lips crashing together when a few groans behind Newt can be heard you pull back, still smiling widely.

‘Hey’ He says, his voice low and husky, he places a hand on your stomach. ‘and hey you too’ 

‘Newt’ He looks back at you, confused as to why you’re smiling so much.

‘We’re having a girl’ it takes a moment for him to register before smiling just as wide as you, 

‘Love, that’s great!’ He says before kissing you chastely on the lips and dragging you over to the boys at the table. You sit next to Newt and Frypan, as they all give you a welcome except the unknown boy with his hood hiked up. 

‘Uh I have something to tell you. We’re having a girl’ You say with low voice, multiple congratulations are said, when the unknown kid speaks. 

‘You’re pregnant?’ They table goes silent, as he awaits for your answer.

‘Uh sorry. Who are you?’ You ask nicely, the boy stumbles for a bit, before pointing at Thomas.

‘I’m Aris, a new friend I guess, to Thomas’ You look to Thomas questioningly. 

‘He’s helping me find out whats up with this place’ Once again you look at him questioningly. You go to ask, what he means by that when Minho speaks

‘Thomas just accept the fact that we’re safe now. No more WCKD’ and Newt continues speaking directly at you.

‘He has this crazy idea that WCKD has more planned for us’ Newt scoffs as he speaks. Thomas gives his input too,

‘There’s more to our ‘rescuers’ than we think, I know-’ He’s cut off by a loud booming voice.

‘Alright! Here’s this weeks travellers!’ You see an old aged man, standing in front of about three guards, beginning to read out names. Looking back to the boys, you ask,

‘Why are they calling out these names?’ The Gladers just shrug, when the boy Aris answers.

‘They’re this weeks people who get to go to the safe haven they have, with vaccinations for the cure, and a enclosed town for immune people. So people here with the strongest immune systems go first because well, they’re the healthiest’ He scoffs, 

‘So we won’t be going anywhere soon then, because we all just got here?’ You question, who seems to know a lot about this place. He could be helpful.

‘Yeah, I haven’t been here that long to know who’s already gone.’ Nodding slowly  you take in this new information, when your name being spoken loudly breaks you from your thoughts. Looking towards the direction of the voice, you see it’s the man yelling the names for this apparent safe haven. All eyes on you, confusion clouding them. 

‘Y/N, dear’ The man begins walking to you, stopping in front of your table. ‘I’m Jansen, one of the leaders here. Can you come with me please’ He holds his hand out for you to take it, he says it as more of a statement than a question. Everyone in the room loks at you whispering among themselves, you look to the boys for help, and they’re all stuttering and speechless as you are. After a couple moments of silence and staring at Jansens hand, you speak.

‘Can’t I stay? and go when my friends do?’ He stares at you as if he knew you were going to say that. He smiles at you softly.

‘I thought you would say that, but due to your... condition. We should get you to the Safe Haven first.’

 _It’s a valid point,_  you think.

‘Well, can the father of my ‘condition’ come too?’ You’re becoming very panicked not wanting to leave Newt, after finding out the wonderful news. Jansen sighs a little, tilting his head to the side as if he were about to speak to a child. 

‘Newt has not passed his health test yet. He needs more rest and recovery before going to the Safe Haven. I’m sorry, but we need to leave Y/N’ He really is sincere about what he’s saying, and steps back with a simple. 

‘I’ll let you say goodbye.’ Looking to Newt, you feel like crying. Hugs and cheek kisses are shared with the other Gladers, and you give a long sweet kiss with Newt saying the goodbye with your lips. Pulling away you look into his beautiful eyes that glisten with water, as he whispers a soft 

‘May we meet again soon’ You smile back at him, kissing him once more.

‘May we meet again  _very_  soon’ You reply, before giving another wave to the group and walking away with Jansen through the doors into more white corridors. Soon you enter a big air-carrier with seats aligned along each wall, every seat taken but one. Jansen assists you to your seat, and pulls your arm out to jam a needle through your wrist.

‘Enjoy the ride’ He smiles sadistically at you. The world begins spinning, black spots covering your vision, you see silhouettes of men coming onto the air-carrier grabbing the ‘Travellers’ as Jansen called us, out of their seats and walking with them, back into the compound. Everything becomes black, and a numbness takes over.

* * *

 

_(Newts POV)_

_‘Newt’ She pants underneath me. Her hands roam my hair, and back as mine stay put on her waist, gripping tightly slamming her against me. ‘Ugh Y/N’  whisper into her ear, making her moan even louder. I pepper open mouthed kisses down her neck, as I begin to feel that she’s close. Her walls tighten around me, I kiss her on the mouth swallowing the loud moan of my name from her lips. The look of pure ecstasy on her face is what pushes me over the edge, with a loud shout of her name -_

‘Newt wake up!’ I hear someone say, as my body begins to shake. I open my eyes to see Thomas staring at me right eyed, with a concerned look on his face.

‘Thomas, why the hell are you bloody shaking me for?’ I ask a little bit angry. ‘It’s about Y/N’ With the sound of her name, I’m awake instantly asking quick fire questions, wiping some of the sweat off my brow.

‘What about her?. Is she okay? Is it the baby? Did something happ-’

‘Newt!’ Thomas cuts me off with a whisper-yell. ‘We need to go now!’ I jump up, ripping the blankets off me, ad following Thomas to the last bunk bed, when he starts crawling under it. Confused I ask,

‘Tommy, why are you under the bloody b-’ I’m cut off once again, as I crouch down to see what Thomas was doing when I’m met with another face. Aris. He’s in the air vent, where Thomas soon joins him.

‘Follow me.’ Aris says, as he scuttles away, Thomas following behind quickly. I dive into the air vent catching up them as fast as I could. A shuffle of metal, is heard up ahead, and then a small thud followed by another. I see that Thomas and Aris have jumped down from the air vent and into a white corridor with one door. I jump down from the vent too, and see Thomas pull out a card and swipe it through the card slot.

‘Do I want to ask where you got that from?’ I ask teasingly. ‘And where are we and how has this got anything to do with Y/N?’ The door opens, and the sight I’m presented with is not one I was hoping for. A whiteish blue light illuminated the giant room, where multiple bodies hang in some sort of body harness, with tubes going in and out of their body, blue liquid dripping into small tubes. We all begin walking down the rows of bodies when I hear Thomas gasp loudly.

‘Newt’ he whispers, I turn to face him, as he stares at a body, with watery eyes. I walk over to him, looking only at the body. I notice her beautiful (Hair length), (Hair Color), and a slight paled (Skin Tone). 

_Y/N...?_

_No,_

_NO!_

I smack a hand over my mouth, trying to mask the sob that escapes me. Hot tears steam down my face, as I walk closer to her hanging body. Her eyes are closed, limbs hanging limply blue liquid coming out of her, and her stomach. She has other clothes on than the ones she had when she left, 

so _me pervy dude probably changed her while she was drugged,_  I shiver at the thought, swallowing the bile that had risen in my throat. I see she also has a black mask covering her mouth probably keeping her under sedation.

_what have they done to you, Y/N?_

Anger over takes my body and before I can control myself, I go to reach for the tubes coming out of her body, attempting to rip them out, when a hand stops me. I look to Aris teary eyed, about to question him when he speaks first.

‘You can’t just rip them out, she might die Newt. We have no idea of what we’re dealing with.’ Sighing I pull out of Aris grasp when, I look to Thomas who is staring at me intently,

‘Newt I’m sorry. I wish I found this sooner, so none of this would ever happen’ He’s sincere when he says it.

‘No Tommy. I should’ve stopped her and told her not to leave without me’ Suddenly the sound of the door opening echos through out the room. Everyone scampers behind a large square pillar, to hid from the new comer. I see a bright light flash, when a familiar voice speaks,

‘Call Ava Paige’

 _Jansen..._.

More anger over takes my body, but I have more control and resist the urge to punch him in the face right there.

A blonde female, appears on the large full wall screen. I immediately notice her the woman who committed suicide on the tape we saw when we escaped WCKD. 

_Lying assholes_

‘How are our subjects?’ Ava asks.

‘Curious as ever. That Thomas kid keeps poking around.’ Ava nods thinking about what he’s said. 

‘Put Thomas on the list next then.’ Jansen nods at her request, ‘The rest of our subjects are completely oblivious, and Group A don’t believe Thomas either.’

‘Ah that reminds me’ Ava says quickly, ‘What of the pregnant one? Y-Y-’

‘Y/N’ Jansen corrects. He walks over to Y/N’s body that hangs right next to my hiding spot. He strokes her face, tucking a strand of hair out of her face, anger just boils hot inside me, I want nothing more than to punch him. ‘She’s taken care of, she’s giving so much of the cure already. She’s almost givi-’ He’s cut off very abruptly but Ava yelling at him.

‘You’re draining her! Jansen I am disgusted. I may be a souless cow, but she has a baby inside her. That baby could-’ She gasps as if she’s come to a realization, she smiles a little to herself before asking. 

‘Who’s the father?’ Jansen seems confused walking back over to the screen, facing Ava. ‘Uh, the father?’ He questions.

‘Yes Jansen the father of her child.’ Ava sounds annoyed now, huffing and puffing away at Jansens slowness. 

‘Subject A5; Newt from Group A is the father.’ Jansen replies. Ava ponders on this for a moment,

‘Well we don’t know for sure if Mr.Newton is immune, but we know for a fact that Miss.Y/N is, so since she is indeed pregnant, that means two possible immunes breed an ultimate cure for the flare. Jansen take her down, bring her ack to full health and bring no harm to her or the baby. Run tests on both Newt for immunity and he baby for it too. She’s worth more to us alive than harvested.’

And with that Ava clicks off the screen, and with a huff of annoyance Jansen walks over to your body reaches behind your neck and takes off the sedation mask strapped to the lower half of your face, and pulling out the tubes and needles. Before walking out the door and signalling to guards to grab your body. As they enter, Thomas punches one in the face and kicks the other really hard in his crotch. 

‘Grab her and let’s go!’ He yells, without hesitation. I grab her body placing her over my shoulder, and limping down the hall after Thomas and Aris.


End file.
